


germ heere whats your damage pwussyboi

by orphan_account



Series: the heathers / bmc extravaganza [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentions of Sex, why am i writing this, will get kind of nsfw sometimes but nothing too graphic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pls no sippyATTENTION: This work is a continuation of the fic "God, Jeremy Heere, What's Your Damage?" PLEASE read that fic before reading this one else nothing will make much sense. This fic will alternate between texting and paragraphs occasionally.





	germ heere whats your damage pwussyboi

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself
> 
> rich - bich  
> playerone - jeremy  
> playertwo - michael  
> pinkberry - brooke  
> kittypaw - chloe  
> romeoandcinderella - christine   
> dillingent - jake  
> jenn - jenna  
> inconceivable - martha  
> blue - veronica  
> yellow - heather mac  
> green - heather duke

**_[bich_ ** _added_ **_playerone, playertwo, dillingent, pinkberry, kittypaw, blue, green, yellow, inconceivable, jenn,_ ** _and_ **_romeoandcinderella_ ** _to_ **_dont @ me]_ **

 

 **bich:** everyone keeps asking me abt what happened three weeks ago so im gonna come out and say it

 

 **playerone:** i know about this and i gave rich the OK so don't fret michael or ronnie

 

 **playertwo:** RONNIE?

 

 **blue:** we r PALS

 

 **bich:** anyways

 

 **bich:** so two months ago Jeremy got this thing called a squip which is this supercomputer you eat in a pill and it travels thru your blood and implants in your brain and it helps you with shit

 

 **bich:** i.e. it helps you with your SAT scores, helps you with lines in a movie/play/whatever, or it can make you cooler. personality overhaul. the last thing was was jer wanted (i had one, got it after freshman year)

 

 **bich:** except that jer’s was super super evil and mean and tried to turn the whole school (possibly the world) into a hivemind so everyone would do what Jeremy wanted

 

 **green:** holy god

 

 **bich:** except green mtn dew activates it but mtn dew RED turns it off, michael came in clutch with mtn dew red

 

 **bich:** okay so veronica is going to finish the story because she was actually there

 

 **green:** question

 

 **bich:** yeah

 

 **green:** why isnt jeremy, michael, or veronica telling the story

 

 **playerone:** rich is better at articulating stuff

 

 **playertwo:** and i dont have the full story

 

 **blue:** and im about 2 finish the story shush your mouth

 

 **blue:** so Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you guys know JD right? well like— knew

 

 **blue:** he was really Messed and i ended up breaking up with him because he was so fucked. He didnt really take it well so of course the natural progression of things was to like… blow up the school

 

 **yellow:** beg your pardon

 

 **bich:** WHAT

 

 **playertwo:** W H A T

 

 **green:** IS THAT WHY HE DID IT?????

 

 **blue:** y eah

 

 **blue:** but like. i tracked him down and got into a fight with him, i accidentally shot him and i thought he died so i like…took the trigger bomb to the front of the school tryin to get it out

 

 **bich:** veronica you would have died

 

 **blue:** i know

 

 **bich:** o

 

 **blue:** but! turns out he wasnt dead so he just took the trigger bomb and died instead of me

 

 **blue:** and he had a squip that was linked to everyone else’s and since they were all linked, only one of them had to be deactivated. since jd’s died with him all the other squips exploded

 

 **jenn:** so…not ecstasy

 

 **blue:** yeah. not ecstasy

 

 **pinkberry:** how did we all get squipped

 

 **playerone:** the squip kind of

 

 **playerone:** manipulated me into giving you all squips? jenna, at least, and then jenna put it in the pansy serum and then everyone else who was squipped forced a ton of people to drink it

 

 **pinkberry:** zoinks

 

 **blue:** brooke and chloe ended up trying to squip me so thats why brooke’s nose got broke

 

 **pinkberry:** ZOINKS

 

 **dillingent:** uh i have a question

 

 **bich:** Whomst

 

 **dillingent:** whos @inconceivable

 

 **blue:** THATS MARTHA SHES A DELIGHT

 

 **inconceivable:** nyaaaaaa

 

 **blue:** MOST OF THE TIME

 

 **pinkberry:** o yeah i know her! she looks a lot like jenna right

 

 **inconceivable:** we’re cousins

 

 **bich:** WHAT

 

 **pinkberry:** WHAT

 

 **kittypaw:** EXCUSE

 

 **jenn:** WHY DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW THESE THINGS

 

 **green:** i knew

 

 **blue:** me 2

 

 **yellow:** wait heather why do you know

 

 **green:** dw abt it heather

 

 **bich:** heather…

 

 **green:** what

 

 **yellow:** yes?

 

 **yellow:** oh

 

 **green:** hey at least its not as confusing as when heather was still here

 

 **blue:** lmao

 

 **pinkberry:** by thge way, rich, whats with your username

 

 **pinkberry:** is it a play on your name and Bitch

 

 **bich:** close

 

 **bich:** bi + rich

 

 **pinkberry:** h

 

 **jenn:** YUORE BI

 

 **bich:** nya

 

 **dillingent:** FURRY

 

 **bich:** thats better directed towards jeremy

 

 **playerone:** DONT OUT ME

 

 **playertwo:** MY BOYFRIEND IS A FURRY

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** gay

 

 **playertwo:** yeah

 

 **playertwo:** also hi christine

 

 **playertwo:** whats with your username

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** dont worry about it its not important

 

 **playertwo:** The Straight-Faced Science Girl

 

 **green:** what

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** NO

 

 **playertwo:** YOUR GAS DETECTOR IS WET

 

 **blue:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 

 **playerone:** TURN AROUND THRICE AND BARK LIKE A DOG

 

 **bich:** kinky

 

 **playerone:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbfBGnULUJ4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbfBGnULUJ4)

 

 **green:** i think i can speak for everyone when i say Why

 

 **yellow:** yeah wtf

 

 **blue:** IVE HEARD THIS VBEFORE

 

 **blue:** i had a vocaloid phase when i was like 14

 

 **yellow:** speaking of which, arent you turning 18 in january

 

 **playerone:**!!!!!!!! YOU ARE????

 

 **blue:** yes i will be old enough for Sex finally

 

 **bich:** is that what you focus on

 

 **blue:** it;s joke

 

 **playertwo:** VERONICA SAWYER

 

 **blue:** if you out me to the cool kids im going to come to your house and hit you with this croquet mallet

 

 **playertwo:** @playerone babe protecc me

 

 **playerone:** todokete.

 

 **blue:** i swear to god.

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** setsuna sa ni wa

 

 **yellow:** can someone please tell me whats going on

 

 **blue:** ya babe one sec

 

 **bich:** anyways yeah thats all of what happened with JD and the squip and stuff

 

 **inconceivable:** did everyone but veronica get squipped

 

 **pinkberry:** i think so?

 

 **dillingent:** why did veronica and heather go silent

 

 **blue:** im telling her about todokete

 

 **dillingent:** i still dont know what that means

 

 **blue:** google it

 

 **dillingent:** all thats coming up is a bunch of anime girls

 

 **dillingent:** veronica blease dont leave me like this

 

 **blue:** you’re on your own Buddfdssdghgkjgkhja

 

 **playerone:** holy god

 

 **playerone:** VERONICA?

 

 **blue:** brb

 

 **_[blue_ ** _is_ **_idle]_ **

**_[yellow_ ** _is_ **_idle]_ **

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** are they making out

 

 **playerone:** probably

 

 **bich:** gay

 

 **playertwo:** theyre probably making out to the sweet sounds of snow halation

 

 **_[blue_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **blue:** garasu no hanazono or go home

 

 **playertwo:** fair enough

 

 **playerone:** what about guilty eyes fever

 

 **playertwo:** ENOGUH WITH THE AQOURS!!!! U’SIC FOREVER

 

 **playerone:** yohane…shoukan

 

 **_[blue_ ** _is_ **_idle]_ **

 

 **inconceivable:** I’ve come to the conclusion that half of the people in this chat are weebs

 

 **playerone:** you cant prove anything

 

 **inconceivable:** Yes I can

 

 **inconceivable:** Michael showed me your deviantart

 

 **playerone:** NO

 

 **playertwo:** THAT WAS BACK WHEN I WAS BITTER ABT U HAVING A SQUIP

 

 **playerone:** B E T R A Y A L

 

 **jenn:** Top Ten Worst Breakups

 

 **playertwo:** babe dont break up w/ me

 

 **playerone:** id never i love u 2 much

 

 **dillingent:** you guys are the sappiest couple ive ever seen in my life

 

 **playerone:** michael is the flirtier one

 

 **playertwo:** ;)

 

 **dillingent:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **dillingent:** RICH DID YOU HEAR THT NOISE

 

 **green:** why would he hear th

 

 **green:** oh is he with you

 

 **dillingent:** RICH?

 

 **bich:** help me i broke a plate and im covered in cheetos

 

 **green:** what happened

 

 **bich:** i balanced on a chair, two plates, and several books tryin to get the cheetos and i fell

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** i cant believe rich is dead ://///

 

 **green:** box up his clothing for goodwill, donate his car to crippled kids

 

 **bich:** im fine but a little bruised and covered in cheeto dust

 

 **dillingent:** you could have just asked me oh my god

 

 **bich:** pride

 

 **playerone:** bi pride

 

 **bich:** punch it in boiiiiiii

 

 **pinkberry:** wait jeremy is bi too?

 

 **playerone:** yeah? i thought that was obv

 

 **pinkberry:** fair enough

 

 **dillingent:** so im making rich take a shower because hes covered in cheeto dust

 

 **green:** and his own BLOOOOOD

 

 **dillingent:** THANKFULLY NOT

 

 **green:** BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!

 

 **pinkberry:** WE WANT BLOOD

 

 **dillingent:** ARE YOU GOING TO SACRIFICE RICH TO THE DEVIL

 

 **kittypaw:** THE DEVIL WANTS SHORTSTACKS

 

 **pinkberry:** hi chloe!

 

 **kittypaw:** hi!! <3

 

 **bich:** gay

 

 **dillingent:** GET IN THE SHOWER

 

 **bich:** OKAY /MOM/

 

 **_[bich_ ** _is_ **_idle]_ **

 

 **inconceivable:** Are you like his caretaker or something

 

 **dillingent:** yeah kind of?

 

 **dillingent:** since the halloween party i didn’t really have anywhere to stay so i got my own apartment and rich visits a lot

 

 **dillingent:** he doesnt really remember 2 take care of himself so i have to mother him sometimes. i dont mind (most of the time)

 

 **_[blue_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **blue:** LETS USE THEIR SHOWERS

 

 **_[yellow_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **yellow:** WE’RE HAVING BIG FUN

 

 **green:** (BIG FUN)

 

 **playertwo:** that was the most terrifying hivemind reaction ive ever seen

 

 **playertwo:** are you sure you guys arent squipped

 

 **yellow:** if i was squipped do you think i could do THIS?

 

 **blue:** heather they cant see you doing that

 

 **playertwo:** what did she do

 

 **blue:** kiss'd me

 

 **playertwo:** gay

 

 **playerone:** michael youre the gayest one out all of us

 

 **playerone:** and we're dating

 

 **playertwo:** your point being

 

 **blue:** is anyone in this chat actually straight

 

 **dillingent:** me

 

 **blue:** youre a liar

 

 **dillingent:** :( bullying

 

 **green:** kurt and ram wouldnt have stood for this homophobia

 

 **blue:** are you being sarcastic

 

 **green:** yeah

 

 **blue:** let it be known to the world that you can b gay and still be a complete trashfire

 

 **green:** rt

 

 **dillingent:** rt

 

 **playerone:** rt

 

 **playertwo:** rt

 

 **yellow:** rt

 

 **kittypaw:** rt

 

 **pinkberry:** rt

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** rt

 

 **_[bich_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **bich:** rt

 

 **dillingent:** GET BACK IN THE SHOWER

 

 **bich:** I COULD BE DONE

 

 **dillingent:** I STILL HEAR IT RUNNING AND YOU TAKE 20 MINUTES AT LEAST

 

 **green:** youre like an old married couple

 

 **dillingent:** IM STRAIGHT

 

 **green:** mhm

 

 **bich:** you cabt control me jake

 

 **bich:** get in here and put me in the shower ya damn self

 

 **dillingent:** youre NUDE

 

 **bich:** i dont see your point pwussyboi

 

 **green:** pwussyboi

 

 **playertwo:** PWUSSYBOI

 

 **_[green_ ** _has changed the chat name from_ **_dont @ me_ ** _to_ **_pwussyboi]_ **

 

 **dillingent:** cursed

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** whatever you say pwussyboi

 

 **dillingent:** BETRAYED

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** :///// serves you right

 

 **green:** [clap emoji] GO [clap emoji] OFF [clap emoji]

 

 **blue:** drag the straighty

 

 **dillingent:** IS ANYONE ELSE IN THIS CHAT EVEN STRAIGHT

 

 **pinkberry:** raises hand

 

 **kittypaw:** waves hand

 

 **blue:** gross (it;s joke)

 

 **dillingent:** this is heterophobia

 

 **inconceivable:** We should at least give them respect

 

 **blue:** my respect died with my ex boyfriend

 

 **green:** WOW

 

 **yellow:** W O W

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** S A V A G E

 

 **playerone:** P E R F E C T O

 

 **playertwo:** babe wtf

 

 **blue:** unlit cig. in the mouth. lit when it goes off

 

 **green:** is this code

 

 **blue:** inside joke(?)

 

 **playerone:** it;s joke

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** S H I N Y

 

 **playertwo:** S  H  I  N  Y

 

 **green:** seriously what the hell are you talking about

 

 **playertwo:** [it’s_joke.mp4]

 

 **yellow:** Wow I cant believe my girlfriend is a weeaboo ://////

 

 **blue:** this is. harrassment

 

 **playerone:** weeb

 

 **playerone:** brb

 

 **_[playerone_ ** _is_ **_offline]_ **

 

 **blue:** what happened

 

 **playertwo:** uh lemme message him

 

 **_[playertwo_ ** _— > _ **_playerone]_ ** _[17:43]_

 

 **playertwo:** is everything alright babe?

 

 **playertwo:** babe?

 

 **_[playerone_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **playerone:** yeah i just need to empty the dishwasher ill brb

 

 **playertwo:** OH sorry

 

 **_[playerone_ ** _is_ **_offline]_ **

 

====

 

_[You can’t hide me forever.]_

 

 _I can try._ Jeremy slumped on his desk, burying his face in his hands. Behind him, the Squip sat primly on his bed, legs crossed and a confident little smile on their face, arms crossed as well.

 

 _[This is all your fault, you know. You_ chose _to get me.]_

 

_Shut up. Just… shut up._

 

_[This is your retribution.]_

 

_Stop talking._

 

_[This is the punishment you get.]_

 

“Shut _UP!”_ Jeremy, exploding with anger, grabbed his phone off of his desk and threw it at the Squip, but it phased right through their body and bounced on his bed a few times before sitting there. The Squip grinned, smile dripping with venom and malice.

 

_[You’re going to suffer, Jeremy Heere.]_

 

_====_

 

 **_[playertwo_ ** _— > _ **_pwussyboi]_ ** _[17:46]_

 

 **playertwo:** yeah hes fine he just needed 2 go empty the dishwasher

 

 **blue:** OH ok

 

 **yellow:** is this still a squip support group

 

 **playertwo:** HISSSSSSSSSSS

 

 **yellow:** i beg your pardon

 

 **playertwo:** WE DO NOT SPEAK ITS NAME!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **green:** pwease no squippy

 

 **blue:** IT WASNT VOLDEMORT

 

 **playertwo:** CAN IT BE??? I DONT LIKE READING THE NAME

 

 **dillingent:** PWEASE NO SQUIPPY

 

 **_[green_ ** _has changed the chat name from_ **_pwussyboi_ ** _to_ **_pwease no squippy]_ **

 

 **yellow:** ok but i think this actually bothers him

 

 **playertwo:** its doesnt its fine

 

 **green:** nah i can change it

 

 **playertwo:** you dont have 2

 

 **green:** i want 2 keep the pwease no steppy joke what do i do

 

 **blue:** u drink mtn dew red 2 turn it off….. pwease no drinky

 

 **green:** it needs to be starting with an s

 

 **yellow:** sip

 

 **dillingent:** take a fucking sip, babes

 

 **green:** pwease no sippy

 

 **_[green_ ** _has changed the chat name from_ **_pwease no squippy_ ** _to_ **_pwease no sippy]_ **

 

 **playertwo:** ttttttthnaks

 

 **green:** it was nbd

 

 **_[bich_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **bich:** JAKKKKEEEEE

 

 **dillingent:** what

 

 **bich:** I SLIPPED IN THE SHOWER

 

 **dillingent:** WAIT WAS THAT YOU

 

 **dillingent:** I JUST THOUGHT YOU DROPPED SOMETHING

 

 **bich:** yeah i did

 

 **bich:** ME

 

====

 

Jake ran into the bathroom, and, sure enough, there lied Rich, clutching his phone with a dishtowel, the shower still running. His leg was bent in a disturbingly awkward angle and the sight of it made him feel kind of sick. His hand slapped over his mouth and he ran towards Rich to check if he was okay.

 

====

 

 **green:** hows your phone not getting wet

 

 **bich:** PERSERVERSERVERSERVERANCE

 

 **green:** ya ok

 

 **yellow:** are you ok?!

 

 **bich:** i think my wrist is sprained but im ok

 

 **bich:** NO NO NO WTF

 

 **dillingent:** YOUR LEG IS /BROKEN/ RICH

 

 **bich:** ITS GOING NUMB!!! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL

 

 **_[dillingent_ ** _is_ **_offline]_ **

 

 **green:** (reminder that rich is probably nude during all of this)

 

 **yellow:** (i dont want to thing about that)

 

 **blue:** (“””probably”””)

 

 **green:** (he showers in his clothes)

 

 **bich:** NO I DONT

 

 **green:** what are you doing

 

 **bich:** PULLING SHORTS ON BEFORE JAKE TAKES ME TO THE ER

 

 **green:** COMMITMENT

 

 **bich:** you think im gonna be carried into the ER with my dick hangin out

 

 **yellow:** need me a freak like that

 

 **blue:** babe

 

 **yellow:** got me a freak like that

 

 **blue:** I WOULD NOT DO THAT

 

 **green:** i, veronica sawyer, arrive at the ER

 

 **green:** titties: out

 

 **blue:** SORRY BUT I DONT HAVE A PUBLIC KINK

 

 **inconceivable:** Brb dishes

 

 **blue:** bye martha!

 

 **_[inconceivable_ ** _is_ **_offline]_ **

 

 **yellow:** you dont have ANY kinks that i know of we havent even DONE IT

 

 **green:** WHATS THIS????????

 

 **green:** SWEET LITTLE HEATHER ISNT THE PURE FLOWER I THOUGHT SHE WAS?????

 

 **yellow:** i thought we were both nervous

 

 **yellow:** both of us being virgins and all

 

 **blue:** im not

 

 **green:** OH

 

 **yellow:** PARDON

 

 **bich:** THE PLOT THICKENS

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** i am disgusted, i am revolted, i dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and this is the thanks i get—

 

 **jenn:** wait when did u lose ur virginity

 

 **kittypaw:** JENNA YOU CANT JUST ASK THINGS LIKE THAT

 

 **blue:** nah man its cool

 

 **blue:** one month ago

 

 **yellow:** h

 

 **yellow:** n o

 

 **green:** so then

 

 **jenn:** REALLY

 

 **yellow:** D I S G U S T I N G

 

 **playertwo:** waitwaitwait i dont get it

 

 **blue:** JD

 

 **playertwo:** H I M ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

 

 **yellow:** THATS GOTTA BE SOME IRONY HERE

 

 **green:** when people describe orgasms as the person “exploding” i didnt know they meant it that literally

 

 **blue:** heather i swear to god im coming to your house and forcving you into a loan shark deal

 

 **green:** oddly specific

 

 **green:** but really??? JD?????

 

 **_[playerone_ ** _is_ **_online]_ **

 

 **playertwo:** babe!!!!!

 

 **playerone:** anyone in this thread smoke weed

 

 **playertwo:** yeah

 

 **green:** jokes on you im a COP

 

 **playertwo:** YOULL NEVER CATCH ME

 

 **playerone:** so what are we talking about

 

 **green:** veronica lost her virginity to dead trenchcoat kid

 

 **playerone:** yeah i knew

 

 **playertwo:** EXCUSE ME

 

 **yellow:** W H A T

 

 **green:** JEREMIAH HEERE

 

 **playerone:** it was super weird

 

 **playerone:** she just said “im gonna go have sex with jason dean” and stalked off

 

 **blue:** anyways im done talkingf about JD

 

 **blue:** he is to me as sippy is to michael

 

 **playerone:** Whomst

 

 **playertwo:** bitchass computer

 

 **playerone:** ah

 

 **green:** welcome to pwease no sippy: where we discuss bich and sex

 

 **bich:** u kno it ;)

 

 **playerone:** sippy: a snake with keanu reeves’s head

 

 **green:** wait why keanu reeves

 

 **playerone:** thats what mine looked like

 

 **playerone:** well. bootleg keanu

 

 **green:** off-brand keanu

 

 **yellow:** Great Value Keanu

 

 **blue:** Mr Pepper

 

 **bich:** update: my leg is definitely broken

 

 **blue:** today is just not your day is it

 

 **bich:** at least i get 2 spend the day with jake taking care of me ;;;;))))))

 

 **bich:** i know what youre thinking and the answer is Yes I Do Have A Crush

 

 **_[bich_ ** _deleted message: “i know what youre thinking and the answer is Yes I Do Have A Crush”_ **_]_ **

 

 **bich:** just so that he wont see that when he comes back

 

 **green:** fair enough

 

 **pinkberry:** are you ok rich??

 

 **bich:** my wrist is just bruised, not sprained, but my leg is definitely broken

 

 **bich:** bootleg evan hansen up in here

 

 **playerone:** Dear Rich Goranski

 

 **bich:** instead of falling from a tree i slipped in the shower

 

 **bich:** and my arm didnt get broken my leg did

 

 **romeoandcinderella:** iconic

 

 **bich:** all i see is cheetos…for forever

 

 **bich:** feel like i could eat cheetos…for forever

 

 **bich:** two friends

 

 **bich:** in the ER

 

 **bich:** anyways im gonna convince jake to let me stay with him while my leg heals because i dont wanna go home lmao

 

 **blue:**??????

 

 **bich:** Bad Home Hate Dad

 

 **blue:** thats rough, bussy

 

 **blue:** BUDDY

 

 **green:** B U S S Y

 

 **bich:** IM SDHSADLAUHFGIGJGNNGNRKJKJKNOOOOOVERONICAAAAA

 

 **playerone:** B U S S Y

 

 **playertwo:** B U S S Y

 

 **yellow:** im scared

 

 **blue:** RICH I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT IT WAS AUTOCORRECT

 

 **pinkberry:** ALWAYS BE AWARE OF AUTOCORRECT

 

 **bich:** the funniest part is that your phone autocorrected buddy to bussy

 

 **blue:** i have never been more humiliated in my entire life

 

 **bich:** ITS OKAY VERONICA DW ABOUT ITKDFSDAD

 

 **playertwo:** i am going 2 mock you forever

 

 **blue:** Hey Best Friend #2

 

 **playerone:** yis

 

 **blue:** Your Boyfriend Is Bullying Me

 

 **playerone:** aw, thats rough, bussy

 

 **blue:** I HATE U

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tungle is http://deoxys-official.tumblr.com
> 
> kudos and comments will pay for my gofundme to get the squip that looks like david from camp camp surgically removed from my brain


End file.
